Something To Keep Quiet About
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: Even if someone says no one will care, there's bound to be someone that will. Rated M for implyed but not detailed - ah, I can't type the word, but it's bad. Victim!Waluigi, along with a very caring Luigi and a mystery character.


****Right now I'm listening to a song call "Uninstall", version Meiko (Vocaloid FTW!) But seriously, I was reading stories in the Mario section (Vanessa Osbourne, if you're reading this I love your writing but you never include Waluigi – WHY?) when I became inspired. I'll get back to my French Pirates story, but the laptop deleted all my files on my jump drive when I went to upload a chapter for a collab with PiWrite. Thank goodness for file recovery, but the chapter is still under inspection.**

**So this story is going to include Waluigi *throws bomb-omb at V.O. for never including*, but it's going to be kind of… not happy. Because that's how I feel right now. Alright, bold letters, GO AWAY!**  
>oOo<strong>

The rain was so heavy it was white outside, like snow falling. Snow, heavy snow, that bit and stung as if fell against anyone's skin if they weren't covering it all up.

Businesses were closed for the night, so the only lights provided were from street lamps, dim in the weather condition. The fountain in the center of the square was overrunning from the extra water, running into the road and over to the street, where it ran down to a drainage system. Behind the drainage system's location, if the water kept on flowing over it, it would have made a path into the alleyway between the pizzeria* and the boutique.

There, it would have found – on the side of the dumpster, against the brick wall – probably the skinniest man you'd ever seen. This man wore black overalls, hugging every curve of his torso, but flowing outward towards the bottom of his legs. His long sleeved, purple shirt was sagging from the rain it was holding, sleeves running up underneath white gloves.

From where he had his face hidden in his knees from where he pulled them up to his body, you could see reddish-brown hair dripping out from under a hat the same color as his shirt. On the front of his hat, a white circle surrounded the letter L, upside down and yellow.

If you were a commoner of the town, you'd know from that description that this was Waluigi.

A man who was usually off laughing, tripping the younger of the famous Mario Bros. for fun.

A guy who was usually tinkering around with bomb-ombs, expertise in his fingers so that they wouldn't blow up in his hands.

But never someone you'd find in an alleyway, crying.

Usually someone who saw him like this would walk away – having experienced his cruel heart. There was hardly anyone who'd walk over and ask if he was alright, not even sweet Princess Peach or Daisy.

Tonight, someone would have.

Waluigi's outfit was torn, covered in red from where he had bled. His normally white gloves where scratched up from where he had tried to defend himself, one of his fingers aching from where he broke it. His overalls had a huge rip down the left leg, revealing some skin and bleeding cuts, and one of the straps was undone while the other had been completely torn off.

He looked up to get some oxygen, usually empty eyes with an outline showing insomnia puffy from the constant stream of tears, revealing the front of his shirt ripped to show some of his chest – bruises showing perfectly. The only thing on Waluigi that seemed OK was his hat, probably because it was something he treasured, and had thrown to the side during his attack.

What attack? Most people would have known Waluigi to be the attacker instead of the one ambushed.

He couldn't have told you who did it. All he knew was that he was blindfolded by a thick strip of cloth that lay on the other side of the alleyway; he threw it from his face when he felt like he was safe.

The rain started to get even heavier; Waluigi closed his eyes, wincing in pain every time a drop crashed onto his face while he looked up, usually pointy mustache drooping downward.

He was just trying to get home, through shortcuts in alleyways…

…_because it was late. Ten O'clock and he really wanted to get home, take a shower and spend the night lying on his bed. He never slept in it; he just daydreamed and fiddled around with some sports balls while waiting for morning. _

_Rain had started to drop, steadily like any other rain storm would start. Waluigi, knowing that he was just going to get wet in a shower, took his time walking through the square, a few storekeepers ushering past him to get to their dry homes sooner._

_The alley way between the boutique and the pizzeria was the fastest way to get to Grimace Lane, so that was where he idly strolled to. He passed between the walls, hands behind his back like he was overseeing some plants. (Speaking of plants, he'd have to water the piranha plant when he got there)._

_Perfect victim._

_Waluigi had made it past a dumpster before he felt someone kick him down from behind, quickly wrapping a thick piece of cloth around his eyes._

_Scared, Waluigi threw his arm backward to attempt a punch, shouting when his head got yanked back as whoever it was tied the blindfold securely. His hand banged against the person's side, but they grabbed his finger with one hand – pulling against it while Waluigi tried to bring his hand back. After feeling the finger pop, it started to hurt – terribly._

_He managed to use his strength and flip onto his back, Waluigi swung again, punching someone once before he himself got hit in the face – hard. He scrambled, trying to get back onto his feet, but whoever it was grabbed his ankles and began to drag him. Waluigi grabbed the concrete, feeling shards of glass and the rough surface tear at his gloves._

_Waluigi pulled his leg free, but felt it scratch against the dumpster – he heard the black denim tear._

_Resuming to claw towards freedom, he swung his leg around to try and keep it away from the other person, slamming it against the metal a few times and bruising his ankle. By now he was panting – scared, what did this person want and who were they?_

_His heart started beating out of control when the person forced his face into the ground, tears stinging at his eyes from the pain. Waluigi felt his overall strap being yanked at. "No… please!" He begged, lifting his head up before it was forced back into the concrete, strap yanked from the button. The person kept Waluigi's head down while they did the same to the other strap, only Waluigi felt it being ripped from the rest of his overalls completely and heard it being thrown to the side._

"_Stop, what did I do…?" Waluigi managed before his head was forced sideways, pressing heavily into the ground as the person pushed with their hand._

"_Everything." The person's voice was unrecognizable. Yet it was dark, intimidating. Waluigi started to whimper in fright. No calling for help, he wasn't going to stoop as low as to call for help, he didn't want someone seeing him so weak…_

_The person proceeded to grab Waluigi's hair, tugging it so that his head shot up to let out a yelp of pain. Waluigi's hand flung to his hat, throwing it away so that – if he was conscious and the person didn't take it – he could put it on when he was free and it wouldn't be torn. _

_His arm was yanked back, hitting the dumpster and tearing the sleeve a little bit. The person took their hand away from Waluigi's hair, said man letting his head fall forward so that his forehead hit the ground._

_A second later, Waluigi was flipped violently onto his back coughing from the sudden impact on his backbone and pressure on his shoulder. His attacker pushed against him while they said, "You're lucky it's this late, no one is in town now."_

_Waluigi shook his head, "No please, please, let me go…" he breathed in fear._

_He felt the person start yanking his overalls down, grabbing his boxers while they were at it. Waluigi's eyes widened in the dark of the blindfold._

_No. This can't be happening…_

_His breathing got more erratic, Waluigi couldn't even make out the word "please" anymore – the person forced his legs up so that he was vulnerable._

_It was a new definition of pain, Waluigi howled at the feel of being ripped apart, tears finally running down his face as the rain got heavier. The person took their time, Waluigi scratching at the ground and wailing as this cruel event slowed down time and wasted it._

_Just as Waluigi thought he was about to die, it was over._

"_And that's all you're good for." The person said, "Using and then throwing like a rag in the alleyway. Everyone dislikes you strongly, so they won't care if I leave you here to suffer in humiliation."_

_The person dropped Waluigi's legs from where he had been holding them up, said man lying on the ground pitifully grimacing at the painful, slick feeling._

_He didn't move until he rain started to get even heavier, stinging his bare thighs. Waluigi sat up, full out crying as he felt around for his overalls – hoping no one had walked by and seen him._

_When he felt denim in his hand, Waluigi ripped the blindfold off his face and threw it behind him, hurriedly sliding on his boxers and destroyed overalls before looking back down the alleyway for his hat._

_There it was, soaking up rainwater._

_He tried to get up, but his lower body refused and made him fall down. Waluigi ended up crawling over to where his hat was, hand shaking as he grabbed it and put it onto his head._

_Then he inspected his damage. His gloves where red from the small cuts of trying to escape. The front of his shirt was torn, most likely from where he was dragged, and his finger was still aching. _

_He leaned against the dumpster after crawling over to it, throwing his head against it before looking up to the cloudy sky._

_The rain now proceeded to beat against him violently, it's singing making the man shake before he brought his legs up to his body, where he rested his head and started to cry…_

…cry, unlike how he would in front of anyone. He wiped his eyes with his good hand, feeling like he couldn't let anymore tears fall. Unlike the rain clouds, which seemed to lighten up on their rain fall.

The guy was right. No one really liked Waluigi except for a few close friends, so no one would really care if this happened to him, right?

He figured it was time to try and stand up, go home. Waluigi leaned against the dumpster, legs shaking as he slid up the side. Once he was standing at full height, he leaned against the trash holder until he felt his legs could take all of his weight.

Waluigi then stumbled down the alleyway, towards home, before he tripped and fell flat on his face towards the end.

Biting back more tears, Waluigi rolled over to the brick wall and proceeded to stand up like he did a moment ago, only taking longer. He took a deep breath, moving his leg in front of him – the leg that was torn.

Then it hit him, if anyone saw him, what would his story be?

Waluigi's mind began to quickly sew a story – he fell down a hill with lots of spiky stuff. No, that seemed stupid. He got in a fight – sure, anyone would believe that.

Although he had that in mind, Waluigi tripped and stumbled home as quickly as he could, his lower body still aching.

Just as he made it to his street, his legs gave out from under him. Once again he collapsed on the sidewalk, oh how it ached below! He made a fist and punched the ground before giving up trying to move – surely someone would walk by and help him up tomorrow.

…if that was the case, he could probably use this against Luigi… he was beat up and bloody, most likely to pass out here from exhaustion… wait, Waluigi shook his head. One, his body was used to no rest, so he couldn't really pass out. Two… why make such a huge fuss? Waluigi was humiliated enough that he was lying on the street like this – why go to court and have to waste brain power coming up with quick lies?

But he didn't want anyone to know…

"Waluigi?" someone gently shook him, forcing to open his eyes – he didn't know he closed them "Waluigi? Are you alright?"

Waluigi pushed his torso off the ground a little to look at the person who found him; also having noticed that rain wasn't hitting him anymore although it was still pouring.

Luigi was kneeling next to him, one hand resting on Waluigi's shoulder while the other held an umbrella over the two. "You alright?"

The sudden sting in his eyes, Waluigi felt tears rolling down his face again – although he was damned if he was seen crying by _Luigi_. "Help me?" He was so quiet he wasn't even sure he talked. "Please? Help me home?"

Luigi cocked his head to the side, worry heavy in his face as he rubbed Waluigi's back in circles. "Help you home? What happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Waluigi whispered.

Luigi sighed, moving the umbrella so that he was holding it in between his head and shoulder, with both hands he picked Waluigi's torso up. Waluigi pushed himself up a little bit more, putting his leg below him before lifting himself up, Luigi having to help him keep his balance.

"You look so pitiful…" Luigi muttered, Waluigi leaning against him as they walked towards the taller's house. "…are you sure you don't need help? Talking about anything, I mean?"

"I… don't want to." Waluigi tugged Luigi when they reached the path to the front door. "It's… too hard… to relive…"

From the window, Waluigi could see his piranha plant, cocking its head at him before disappearing from view. He heard it as it used the pot to jump to the front door.

"Someone's happy to see you." Luigi said, reaching forward with his free hand to turn the knob of the door.

"It's locked." Waluigi sighed. "I probably lost the key…" he weakly kicked the door a couple of times not bothering to look for the key in his pocket, and the men both listened as the piranha plant bit at the door knob, watching as the knob turned before the door opened wide – plant jumping to the side as if it was saying, "Welcome home!"

"Where do you want to go? Couch?" Luigi asked, already guiding Waluigi inside.

"Closest furniture. Don't care."

In the living room, Waluigi collapsed onto the couch; Luigi closed his umbrella and dropped it onto the floor. While the piranha plant jumped over to inspect it, Luigi knelt down next to Waluigi. "Now." He said with a firm voice. "What happened?"

"Why?" Waluigi scoffed, wincing at the sting that followed. "We're technically enemies."

"I know." Luigi replied, brushing some hair out of Waluigi's face, "I'm only asking because I care."

When Waluigi didn't respond, Luigi reached into his pocket with a sigh. Opening it, he pressed a few buttons before he lifted the phone up to his ear. He waited a minute before he said, "Hey, fratello, I'm at Waluigi's. I found him in the street all beat up, go ahead and head over to Peach's castle without me."

He hung up before dialing another number, Waluigi watching with vague interest.

"Hey Daisy." Luigi said, Waluigi heard Daisy's sleepy voice come over the speaker. "Well, I was wondering if you could come down here. I'm at Waluigi's. Because I found him all beat up and he won't tell me what happened."

Waluigi shrugged before closing his eyes, not to sleep or whatever, but fake it until Daisy left – hopefully.

When he felt Luigi's hand stroking some more hair out of his face, Waluigi opened his eyes again. In the background, his piranha plant was holding the umbrella in its mouth, trying to figure out what it was while Luigi spoke. "She's on her way. Please Waluigi, what happened to you?"

"It's nothing. I got in a fight."

"Then why are you the one who lost?"

Oh, he wasn't prepared for that question.

"What really happened?"

Waluigi took his gaze from his plant to Luigi, just staring.

With a sigh, Luigi replied, "I'm asking, because it's not like you to look so beat up. I care Waluigi, and Daisy does as well – which is why she's on her way – so tell me. What happened?"

He shook for a moment, Waluigi made fists – knowing that it would be a bad time to punch Luigi after his help – he opened his mouth, "I was…"

Luigi waited patiently.

"…I was…" Waluigi clenched his eyes shut, whispering the last word of the sentence to quietly Luigi had to lean over to hear it.

And then he leaned back, eyes widening in shock.

This was when Daisy bust into the house, shouting her arrival while making way into the living room.

Waluigi tuned out the other two, Luigi telling Daisy what happened to the taller and her gasping. He ignored their quick back and forth of what they should do and who did it before Daisy poked Waluigi. "Details." She said, "Now."

"I was blindfolded." Waluigi replied. "I didn't see who did it."

"I'm calling police." Luigi got up and walked away, Daisy following him to try and be included in the phone call.

Waluigi closed his eyes once again, wincing as tears stung before they leaked out from under his eyelids. This time, he wasn't crying because he was scared, or in pain.

It was because he was happy.

Someone actually cared.

_**Fin**_

*The same pizzeria in the story _Medicate_ if you've read the first three chapters.

****OK, bold words return. Well, I tried my best with this story, although hardly anyone reads M rated stories in the Mario section. But that's where I found a great Mariocest writer called euphiiie (She's not on the site anymore, but she left her stories. If you go read them you might see where I got my inspiration.)**

**Anyway, as to Waluigi's attacker, I'll go ahead and tell you that it's a guy that I hate with a burning firey passion. If you guess the character correctly I **_**might**_** do something nice for you. **_**Might**_**. Warning: the actual character may disturb you. **

**Oh good gosh it's so late! Why am I even considering uploading this? Well, the Mario fandom needs more Waluigi stories…**

**I'm sorry if I offended anyone, I tried my best to not make it so offensive. That's why there's an M rating, darling. **

**And if you can't figure out exactly what happened… well, I'm not explaining it. It's just a fail story with a message in there if you dig deep enough. **

**Now, I upload this. Call me sick, call me great, call me whatever you want. Just don't call me sane, because I'm Crazee Canadia. **


End file.
